Code of Valor
by Jim Andrews
Summary: 6 FBI Men on the case of their lives. Will they live through it till the end?


Fade In: Ext Cafe Du Monde Coffee House. New Orleans,LA.

Monday June 14,2006

Michael Evangeline, Louis Ackel, Ken Spartan, Fred Purdue, and myself Paul Perelli, were seated at our usual table at Cafe Du Monde in New Orleans,LA. Just across the street from us is Jackson Square,and a few more blocks down is the world famous French Quarter and Bourbon Street. It was the morning after we ended the biggest case of our lives,or so we thought. We were sent to infiltrate the hideout of Mob Boss Angelo Vendetti. We'd spent the better part of five months ingrating ourselves among Vendetti's men. Our job was to bring down him and his whole organization. Finally after five long months we had the evidence to bring him down,and arreested him and his men just last night. We were currently celebrating a job well done, and a well deserved coffee break.

Paul: Job well done fellas.

Mike: Here's to getting Vendetti and not getting dead.

Fred: May the son of a bitch rot in jail for the rest of his life.

Louis: Agreed.

Ken: Well boys, I dunno about you, but I could sure use a nice long vacation.

Ken was certainly right. Though we had only spent five months in Vendetti's lair,we'd been after him for six years. Some of us longer then others. Louis had been after him the longest. Eleven years ago on Labor Day in 1995, while Louis was helping his mom open the bar his family owned,Angelo Vendetti had his brake lines cut. Vendetti was after Louis for testifying against him at a rape trail two years prior. Only thing Vendetti didn't count on was that Louis' mom took the car to go to the store for some supplies. When Vendetti's men swerved in front of her it caused her to jerk the wheel violently to the right, taking her off the road and into a tree going sixty-five to seventy miles per hour. She was killed instantly. Louis found out three days after the funeral that it was Vendetti who was behind the wreck that claimed his mother's life. He vowed right then to never rest until Vendetti himself was dead or rotting in jail forever. Fred became involved in the hunt for Vendetti,when his house was turned into a crater, by a pound of C-4 that was planted by Vendetti's men. This was four years after Louis' mom was killed. Vendetti again had gone to trial,this time it was murder. Fred was the main witness. Again though like with Louis, Fred wasn't home when the house blew. However his mom,dad, and brother were. Like Louis Fred to vowed to bring Vendetti down no matter the cost, even if it meant his life. Mike lost his three sisters in a car blast meant for him. Ken lost the only woman he's ever loved to Vendetti's ruthless and vengeful killing spree. As for me, well Vendetti's taken more from me then anyone else. About two years after Louis' mom was killed. Vendetti came after me, only I wasn't home. Instead, my fiancee, my grandmother,and my mom were all gunned down by Vendetti and his men. I swore on my mom's grave that Vendetti would die by my hand. Since then I've realized putting him away for the rest of his natural life would hurt him worse then killing him. The five of us ended up in the CIA, unbelievably we were put under special ops, and Vendetti was our first assignment. We were determined to get our revenge. We were discussing the case while having some coffee and beingets. Discussing how we were glad it was over with and all looking forward to a long vacation. We were just about to get up and go home when my cell phone rang.

Paul: Perelli.

CIA Director Richard Dawkins: Perelli are you still with the rest of the team.

Paul: Yes sir. Why may I ask?

Dawkins: I've got some terrible news.

Paul: What is it sir?

Dawkins: Its Vendetti.

Paul: What about him?

Dawkins: He's being released. Apparently our investigation was deemed to be illegal.

Paul: You gotta be fucking kidding me!!

Dawkins: Perelli, I wish I was kidding.

Paul: This is a bunch of bullshit!

Ken: What is it?

Louis: Yeah whats going on?

Paul: Vendetti, he's being released.

Fred: What the fuck?!?

Paul: Hold on. Hold on. Dawkins,where is he now?

Dawkins: Getting his release papers signed.

Paul: Dawkins, The Scorpions are going back undercover. Operation White Tiger is a go.(Hangs up cell phone) Purdue we need special weapons and tactics this time. I wanna bring in Sonfield,can you get him on the phone?

Fred: I'm on it.

Fade Out

Fade In: Int Headquarters of the Central Intelligence Angency. New Orleans,LA.

Rene Sonfield has been our friend and member of The Scorpions for the last fifteen years. He didn't join the CIA with us,instead he became an independant contractor, dealing mainly in weaponry and the latest undercover gear. We've worked together maybe four different times. We had worked far too long and hard to let Vendetti go without a fight. He's taken alot from us. This time we're taking something from him.

Paul: Louis, get on all your underground contacts. Find us a way back into Vendetti's organization.

Louis: Done.

Paul: Purdue did you get Sonfield yet?

Fred: On with him now.

Paul: Excellent. Conference him in.

Fred: Done.

Rene: Fred? Fred you still with me?

Paul: Rene old friend, whats the good word?

Rene: Same old bullshit, different day. How are you Paul?

Paul: Not so good. We need your help old friend. Last night we arrested Angelo Vendetti. He's back on the street today. He must be brought to justice.

Rene: Vendetti!!! That son of a bitch killed my father.

Paul: Yeah I know. That why The Scorpions are back undercover. He's gonna pay for everything he's done to us.

Fred: Yeah that son of a bitch is going down for good this time.

Paul: So Rene you in? And don't worry the CIA is gonna cover expenses and is paying you double your usual fee.

Rene: I'm in and I'm doing this one for free.

Paul: Alright men lets take some time to say good bye to our loved ones. We'll meet back at headquarters at 7am sharp in two days.

Fade Out

Fade In: Continous shot of Paul's car driving from Cafe Du Monde,back home. Then cut to wide shot of the driveway.

We all dispersed to see our families and to spend some time with them before leaving on our mission. Not having talked to Rene in several years, I wasn't sure if he had a special someone. Fred and Louis both had wives. Ken hadn't ever gotten over Jada's death,he's still single to this day. Not from a lack of trying. He's had dates, its just none of them ever panned out. Michael on the other hand has already been married. Debra Harold was her name. He met her just days after his sisters' funeral. They fell in love instantly and married six months later. Things seemed fine at first,then five months ago Mike found Debra in bed with another man. They got divorced a week later citing what else but, "Irreconsilible Differences." Luckily for Mike the day before we started the case he met Amber DeSantos. They've been inseparable since. As a matter of fact, he is thinking of proposing to her. I guess thats gotta wait till we return now. As for me, Vendetti took my love from me when he killed my fiancee, Alice Chastaine. After she died I never thought I'd love again. All that changed a year and a half ago. One night while drinking at a small bar on Bourbon Street, a girl with the most beautiful eyes and voice I've ever seen and heard, came up and sat next to me at the bar. She introduced herself as Cady Hamilton. We talked for an hour before Mike and Louis came back in and we left. I exchanged phone numbers with her, and called her the next day. We dated for a few months before deciding to become exculsive. To my complete and utter amazement, I fell head over heels in love with her. Thinking about that night, while I was headed home, it still amazes me. Home was a peach brick house in the Lake Vista community of New Orleans. The house is just four or five blocks off of Lake Pontchatrain. The neighborhood is absolutley gorgeous. Another plus is the area is crimeless for the most part. There's only really two things that's happened in the neighborhood. One was sometime in the late 1980s, possibly the early 1990s, the area had a peeping tom. Not really so bad. Then just two years ago, a prominent lady in the St. Pius X church community was gunned down in her driveway. She lived only three blocks from where I currently live. It was a tragic and senseless act. I know her loss will be felt for years to come. Presently I was driving down Marconi Dr. and was almost home. I couldn't wait to see my baby. Cady and I only just recently paid off our debt to offically own our house. My Aunt had owned it previous and left it to all of the relatives. We decided to buy them out, so that the house would be ours. I saw Cady come out the front door as I was pulling into the driveway. I greeted her with a hug and kiss.

Cady: Oh baby I missed you.

Paul: I missed you too honey.

Cady: I've got some great news. Baby you're gonna flip.

Paul: That's funny,because my news is of the opposite variety.

Cady: Baby, whats wrong?

Paul: Vendetti's being released. Seems we performed an illegal search of some kind, so he's being set free. Baby listen, in two days I gotta go back undercover.

Cady: Again? Baby you just got back.

Paul: I know. Baby I'm so sorry. I will be here the next two days I promise. So whats your news?

Cady: (quietly) I'm pregnant.

Paul: You're what?

Cady: I'm pregnant.

Paul: Oh baby thats fantastic!

Cady: Congratulations Daddy.

Paul: Oh I love you Cady. You know one day I'm gonna marry you.

Cady: You know,its funny you should say that.

Paul: Why's that Hon?

Cady: Marry me Paul.

Paul: Are you proposing?

Cady: Yes, and I want it with all my heart.

Paul: Baby yes of course I'll marry you.

Cady: I love you Paul Perelli.

Paul: And I you Cady Hamilton. (Cady and Paul Kiss)

Fade Out

Fade in: Ext Long shot of Paul driving back to CIA headquarters

Meanwhile, while I was getting engaged and finding out Cady was pregnant, everyone else was saying goodbye to their loved ones. Ken being the lone exception, as he went to the cemetary to visit Jada's grave. We met back at CIA headquarters in New Orleans two days later as scheduled.

Fade out as voiceover ends

Fade In Briefing Room,CIA Headquarters. New Orleans,LA

Paul: Ok guys. This is gonna be the fight of our lives. Vendetti is gonna be hard to take down. I think we're up to the task though.

Ken: Agreed. Vendetti is power hungry. He doesn't wanna go to jail. He'll die before being captured.

Fred: Couldn't agree with you more Spartan.

Louis: Good news guys. I have our way in.

Paul: Do tell Ackel.

Louis: Ok Vendetti always uses the same people for drug, gun, and money laundering connections.

Paul: Thats all good, but what is our way in?

Rene: I am.

Paul: You are?

Louis: Yes he is. Vendetti is looking to grab some higher end weapons.

Rene: So I already checked it out. I'm setting up a deal through his normal gun man.

Ken: So how does that get us in?

Rene: Well ya'll are my delivery men.

Paul: Ok Vendetti is gonna reconize us the moment he see's us.

Louis: Au Contraire, mon frere. Before we leave we're going into disguse. Full on Latex mask, voice changers, the whole nine yards.

Paul: Awesome. Vendetti won't know what hit him.

Ken: He's going down even if we have to die trying.

Paul: Ken, no one is dying on my watch.

Fred: Thats right, no one gets left behind either.

Louis: Ok so now all we need is Vendetti's current location.

Rene: Already got it. He's in South America. Brazil to be exact.

Paul: Brazil,huh. Ok Ken, secure us tickets on the first flight to Brazil.

Ken: Five steps ahead of you Paul. Already got em. We leave at 4:15 this afternoon from Louis Armstrong International, gentleman.

Paul: Good work Ken.

Fade Out

Fade In: Int Louis Armstrong International Airport. Kenner,LA


End file.
